


No surprise there

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dubious Morality, F/M, Forced Marriage, Honesty, Near Death, Self-Sacrifice, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times Asli took Ferhat by surprise.
Relationships: Ferhat Aslan/Asli Çinar
Kudos: 8





	No surprise there

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

One.  
When she sneered at him while he was playing with his three-legged dog. He snapped right out of it and threatened to kill the unsuspecting veterinarian if she didn't do as she was told.

Two.  
When she accused him of not being able to put someone else's needs above his own. Right before the wedding ceremony, he fought with Yigit, for whom he had sacrificed everything, and Asli provoked him by saying he had done no such thing, ever, in his whole life.

Three.  
When she stabbed him. He tried to force her to kill him immediately afterwards and was genuinely disappointed when she didn't. He was at that point so miserable and so lost, death would have been a welcome relief. He recognised in Asli a kindred spirit – one good and kind, crossing over to the dark side. "Welcome," he said.

Four.  
When she said she would never think of him again after she woke up from their nightmare of a marriage. Right after he discovered she had conspired with Ebru to plant a microphone in Namik's study, he also realised she was already leaving him. Her mind and heart were already elsewhere.

Five.  
When he was shot, he told her to go, to leave him, to let him die, because her nightmare was over. He was setting her free, but as usual, she wasn't listening. She ran to get help, came back and took him to the hospital. She saved his life. He didn't see that coming.

And that is their relationship in a nutshell: they never saw it coming.

But who does?


End file.
